


The dicks are in danger

by GaylilBoi



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Dicks, Gay, M/M, Sex, Y'all I'm not gay, jk I'm gay af, no gay never gay, pls help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylilBoi/pseuds/GaylilBoi
Summary: The police found Collins' weed stash and are gonna cut off his dick.





	The dicks are in danger

**Author's Note:**

> I infected the Rent fandom

Mark was sitting on the couch of the loft for like a hour when out of fucking no where the door bust open. It was Collins and he looked scared. "The po po found my weed stash markiplier. If they find me they're gonna cut off my dicks and all our dicks are in danger!",he said closing the door."Collins you silly goose how'd they find your weed",Mark said almost laughing. "NO TIME FOR LAUGHING OUR DICKS ARE IN DANGER", said Collins yelling now. "AND I DONT WANT TO BE A WOMAN." Mark thought for a second before he said something. "Then you'd be straight", said Mark acting as if the police aren't gonna cut off their dicks. "WHAT THE FUCK MARK", Collins yelled at Mark now shaking him. "What the fuck is happening I was trying to be depresso expresso", said Roger coming out his room. "THE POLICE IS GONNA CUT OFF OUR DICKS ROGER!",Collins yelled at him. "Nice joke, Collins", Roger said as he sat down on their ugly ass roblox looking mother fucking couch. "I'm not joking Roger", said Collins with an angry face. "Yea and Mark is straight", said Roger almost laughing. "But I am straight!", Mark said trying to look angry but he just looked like a toddler trying to look older then he is. "Totally", said Roger grinning. "THIS ISNT THE TIME THE POLICE ARE COMING OUR DICKS ARE IN DANGER", said Collins. He was running around like a crazy man and then the police broke down the stupid ass door they had. "AHHH NOT MY DICK", Collins yelled being chased by the police. " Your dick is mine bitch", said the police. "NO BITCH", said Collins running down the fire escape. "You'll never run from the police", said the police while more police started coming. "FUCK!", Collins screamed while more and more police came. Finally the police came and cut off his penis. Mark and Roger watched out the window just fucking confused. "You wanna have sex?", Roger said. "Sure", said Mark. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This one probably isn't as good as my break out one A Good Nut. I know how u guys all loved it so much.:) So I wrote this one so I have a reason no to die. Any way it isn't as good. I'm going to start infecting more fandoms. Mostly musicals cuz I can. Maybe cartoons maybe. Btw my mom the last one and was very proud Of me. Imma shut up now.


End file.
